Paco Mauri
Francisco Gonzáles Ramírez cuyo nombre artístico es Paco Mauri '''(nacido el 12 de noviembre de 1945 en Yurécuaro, Michoacán) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, cine y televisión. Filmografía Películas '''Eugene Levy * Noah Levenstein en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) * Morley Orfkin en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) * Noah Levenstein en American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) * Noah Levenstein en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) * Howie Rotman en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) * Noah Levenstein en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Kenneth Cranham * Cameron Fischer en Circuito cerrado (2013) * James Reaper en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Jimmy Price en No todo es lo que parece (2004) * Tommy en El gángster número 1 (2000) Robert Forster * Sargento Volkom en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Tte. Weber en Juego de ladrones (2009) * Entrenador Wagner en Minicampeones (2002/redoblaje) * Max Cherry en Jackie Brown (1997/doblaje original) Michael McKean * Fideicomisionado de la prisin en Los productores (2005) * Dwain en El gurú del sexo (2002) * Stefan Vanderhoof en Mejor de exposición (2000) * Peter Randall en Un gato del FBI (1997) Jonathan Pryce * Presidente del tribunal en La dama de oro (2015) * Alistair Payne en Lo que una chica quiere (2003) * Rivieré en La edad de la inocencia (1993) Daniel Roebuck * Lou Martini en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) * Bob Bixby en Que gane el mejor (2007) * Dr. Elliot en Milagros caninos (2003) Peter Coyote * Presidente Sterling en Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial (2008) * Watts en Mujer fatal (2002) (1ª versión) * Darren Cody en Más perros que huesos (2000) Sam Shepard * Frank James en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Ed Mills en El regreso (2006) * Arthur Chambers en Mientras nieva sobre los cedros (1999) Morgan Freeman * Dios en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) (2ª versión) * Dios en Todopoderoso (2003) (2ª versión) * Charlie en La enfermera Betty (2000) David Arquette * Dewey Riley en Scream 3 (2000) * Dewey Riley en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) * Dewey Riley en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) Ben Kingsley * Papa Rudy en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Trevor Slattery en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Nizam en El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) Miguel Ferrer * Eduardo Ruiz en Traffic (2000) * Ortega Peru en Mr. Magoo (1997) * Kaufman en La asesina (1993) Hiroyuki Sanada * Sho Murakami en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Shingen Yashida en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) Fred Willard * Ed Harken en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Ed Harken en El periodista: La leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) Rubén Blades * Jefe en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Hector en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Thomas Kretschmann * Frizer en El Big Bang (2010) (2ª versión) * Cross en Se busca (2008) Bruce Altman * Ejecutivo NBC en Un despertar glorioso (2010) * Dr. Klein en Los tramposos (2003) Holmes Osborne * Dick Burns en La caja (2009) * Eddie Darko en Donnie Darko (2001) Bob Gunton * Watson en Curvas de la vida (2009) * Senador Terrance Randall en El precio de la campaña (2000) Stephen Spinella * Rick Stokes en Milk (2008) * Daryl Lindenmeyer en Asesino virtual (1995) Oded Fehr * Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Rip Torn * Rey Luis XV en María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) * General Larraby en Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) Dennis Hopper * Sr. Kaufman en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Benny Chaines en Hijos de la mafia (2001) Cedric the Entertainer * Eddie en La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) * Eddie en La barbería (2002) Kenneth Tsang * General Moon en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) * Capitán Chin en Rush Hour 2 (2001) Michael Sarrazin * Frank Bayant en Miedo.punto.com (2002) (redoblaje) * Teniente Coronel Douglas Murphy en El neutralizador (1997) James Handy * Jefe Marshal Declan Duffy en 15 minutos (2001) * Capitán Byers en Superagente K-911 (1999) Thomas Merdis * Levi en La venganza de las ratas (2001) * Reverendo Ollie Agee en Tiempo de matar (1996) David Paymer * Bob en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) * Embajador Michael Tasker en Por amor o patria: La historia de Arturo Sandoval (2000) Anthony Heald * Ted Fellner en Prueba de vida (2000) * Jack en El beso de la muerte (1995) Ian McKellen * Jimmy Whale en Dioses y monstruos (1998) * Dr. James Kennedy en Traído por el mar (1997) Michael Madsen * Press Lenox en Especies II (1998) * Rudy Travis en La huida (1994) (redoblaje) Gary Oldman * Ivan Korbunov en Avión presidencial (1997) * Drexl Spivey en True Romance (1993) Tony Plana * Jorge en Un millón para Juan (1994) * Jefe en Los tres amigos (1986) Mike Starr * Joe "Mental" Mentaliano en Tonto y retonto (1994) * Oficial Desher en Encrucijadas (1980) Hal Holbrook * Henry Northup en Creepshow (1982) (redoblaje) * Teniente Neil Briggs en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) Jim Varney * Carl Banks en El rehén (1999) * Ernest P. Worrell en Ernest va al campo (1987) Tony Shalhoub * Nelson Glithes en Impostor (2001) * Fred Kwan/Sargento Chen en Héroes fuera de órbita(1999) Otros * Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos (2017) * Senador Cross (Richard Schiff) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) * Simon Ball (Daniel Betts) en War Machine (2017) * Hombre enojado (Jay O. Sanders) en Catfight (2016) * Forense (Thomas Francis Murph) en El abogado del mal (2016) * George Kavanagh (Daniel Betts) en Aliados (2016) * Abraham "Abe" Portman (Terence Stamp) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) * Padre (Jonathan Oliver) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) * Detective Dibronski (Michael Rispoli) en Hija de Dios (2016) * Bernd (Steve Karier) en Colonia (2015) * Angelo Bruno (Chazz Palminteri) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) * Rudolf Abel (Mark Rylance) en Puente de espías (2015) * Sr. Kenny (Dan Castellaneta) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) * Policía (Gary Chalk) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Wei Zhongxian (Dahong Ni) en La bruja de los cabellos blancos (2014) * Gary Bethwaite (Dylan Baker) en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) * Paulie Trunks (Steven Seagal) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) * Roger (Ray Iannicelli) en Sn. Vincent (2014) * Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) * Big Daddy (Jack Conley) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) * Walt (Timothy Brennen) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * M. Ivan (Bill Murray) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Banquero (Peter Haydu) en El justiciero (2014) * Joey (Barry Primus) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * L. Taylor en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario (2013) * Voces adicionales en Scary Movie 5 (2013) * Maestro John (John Benn) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Sr. Billingsley (Larry Pine) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) * Tardos Mors (Ciarán Hinds) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) * William "Bill" Anderson (Peter Gallagher) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) * Padre en sepelio en Así somos (2012) * Sigmund Freud (Viggo Mortensen) en Un método peligroso (2011) (4ª versión) * Dean Sanderson (Tony Goldwyn) en El especialista (2011) (versión TV) * Secretario de estado (Ray Wise) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Hombre (David Whiteley) en Nacidos para matar (2011) (2ª versión) * Padre de Maggie (Dwight Evans) en Pase libre (2011) * Carl (Joe Camp III) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Dexter Thaler Sr. (Geoff Pierson) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Joe Harris (Patrick Wilson) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) (2ª versión) * Ganthet (Warren Burton) en Linterna Verde (2011) * Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) (tráiler) / Senador Brandt (Michael Brandon) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) * Franklin (Philip Baker Hall) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) * Señor McCandles (Tom Quinn) en Súper 8 (2011) * Joel (Eric Eisner) en The Kids Are All Right (2010) * Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Ralphie (Ryil Adamson) en Loco corazón (2009) * Abogado de Larry (Adam Arkin) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Maestro Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat) en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) * Dr. David Kendrick (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (versión Warner) * Chandler Manning (Alfred Molina) en Misterioso inquilino (2009) * Doctor en Bakhita (2009) * Director del FBI (Chris Ellis) en Fuerza-G (2009) * George (Ray Mancini) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Monseñor Gateau (Elias Koteas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Mickey Hopkins (M. Emmet Walsh) en El hombre de la silla (2007) (2ª versión) * Scott Wentworth (Scott Wentworth) en El diario de los muertos (2007) * Padre de Ben (Harold Ramis) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) * John Leshing (Marshall Bell) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Charlie Williams (Joe Morton) en Gángster americano (2007) * Peter Stone (Vincenzo Nicoli) en Furia en el cielo (2007) * Izz Al Din (Uri Gavriel en El reino (2007) * Presidente Dedmon (David Strathairn) en Somos Marshall (2006) * Teniente Martín Castillo (Barry Shabaka Henley) en Miami Vice (2006) * Dr. J. Alexander (Ned Schmidtke) en Aceptados (2006) * Wally (Don Thompson) en Criaturas rastreras (2006) * Harvey (Harry Dean Stanton) en Autopsia de un Alien (2006) * Presentación e insertos en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (región 4/cine) * Greer (Timothy Carhart) en Negro amanecer (2005) * Lewis Prothero (Roger Allam) en V de venganza (2005) * Nute Gunray (Silas Carson) en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) * Voces adicionales en Océano de fuego (2004) * Bart Trinké (George Carlin) en Padre soltero (2004) (2ª versión) * Eliakim (Elliot Levey) en Judas (2004) * Recepcionista en Hotel Ramada (Matt Holland) en La terminal (2004) * Grantland Rice (Allen O'Reilly) en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) * Rey Harald (James Fox) en El príncipe y yo (2004) * Tecopa (August Schellenberg) en Tremors 4 (2004) * Matt Walker (Bruce Boxleitner) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) * Presidente McKenna (Cotter Smith) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Detective Withworth (Mark Boone Junior) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) * John Giles / Selig (Tom Poston) en Beethoven 5 (2003) * John Wolfe (Colm Feore) en El pago (2003) * Stan Sher (John Scurti) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) * Alexei (Peter Stormare) en Bad Boys II (2003) * Insp. Francis Hare (Geoffrey Rush) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Reverendo Tucker Lacy (David Carpenter) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Congresista Cole (David Doty) en Legalmente rubia 2 (2003) * Kenneth (Harvey Fierstein) en Dúplex (2003) (redoblaje) * Padre (Frank Finlay) en El pianista (2002) * Hal Jaeger (Treat Williams) en El ciego (2002) * Cap. Peter A. Ross (Linus Roache) en En defensa del honor (2002) * Dueño de tienda (Lanny Flaherty) en Señales (2002) * Coronel Tugwell (James Hewitt) en Domingo sangriento (2002) * Bernd Hagena (Hansa Czypionka) en Terror en el metro (2002) * Jefe de Hank en Monster's Ball (2001) (versión Videomax) * Actor en TV #2 en El fin del mundo (2001) * Sr. Gray (Steven Vidler) en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) * Comisario japonés (Kinshiro Oyama) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) * Phil Grimes (Ned Bellamy) en Amenaza virtual (2001) * Herb Coopersmith (Michael Mulheren) en La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) * Sgto. Tanner (Ted Levine) en Rápido y furioso (2001) * Vic (Tom Courteney) en Las últimas órdenes (2001) * Philip Huntley (Fred Willard) en How High (2001) * Dr. Mark Powell (Jeff Bridges) en K-PAX (2001) * Profesor Callahan (Victor Garber) en Legalmente rubia (2001) * Baltus Hafez (Alun Armstrong) en La momia regresa (2001) * Coronel Worth (Gregory Itzin) en Pecado original (2001) * Chuck Hausman (William R. Moses) en Viviendo en peligro (2001) * Leo Corrigan (Fred Ward) en Corky Romano (2001) * Agente Kelly (Tom Butler) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) * Jefe de Bomberos (James Handy) en 15 minutos (2001) * Dr. T (Richard Gere) en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) * Benjamin Hofer (Max Tidof) en Aprendiendo a amar (2000) * Mike Dahlgen (Bill Paxton) en U-571 (2000) * Senador Gracco (Derek Jacobi) en Gladiador (2000) * John Morse (Stuart Wilson) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Imam Al-Walid (Keith David) en Criaturas de la noche (2000) * Director Sisler (Joe Inscoe) en Corre... no grites (2000) * Charles Bailey (Larry Pine) en Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) * Don Fisk (Richard Jenkins) en ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) * Vic (Roger Aaron Brow) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Tom Kincaid (William Devane) en Milagro en la montaña (2000) * Policía (Tim Faraday) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) * Oficial Bortz (Tim Ware) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Detective Paulie Sellitto (Ed O'Neill) en El coleccionista de huesos (1999) * Vincent Grey (Donnie Wahlberg) en Sexto sentido (1999) * Padre Gianni Delmonico (Dick Latessa) en Estigma (1999) * Eddie (Sam Jaeger) en Nuestro amor (1999) * Sheriff Guidry (Frank Hoyt Taylor) en Una lección antes de morir (1999) * Frank Perry (Brian Cox) en Por amor (1999) * Voces diversas en El informante (1999) * Sr. Cutler (Graham Beckel) en Perro negro (1998) * Guardia de prisión (Maury Chaykin) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Jake McKnight (Christopher Mayer) en El cazador (1998) * Profesor Warren Miller (Gary Collins) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) * Nicolo Bussotti (Carlo Cecchi) en El violín rojo (1998) * Dorian (Luke Wilson) en Papas fritas (1998) * Nelson Fox (Dabney Coleman) en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Inspector Niebaum (J.T. Walsh) en El mediador (1998) * Kozen (Terence Stamp) en El beso del cielo (1998) * Artur Mendelson (Harold Gould) en Patch Adams (1998) * Sr. Boo (Jim Broadbent) en La voz (1998) * Fred Skolnick (Michael Ironside) Asesinato en Suburbia (1997) * Dietrich Hassler (Nick Cassavetes) en Contracara (1997) * Comandante cubano (James Medina) en White Squall (1996) (2ª versión) * Profesor John Ringold (Jeffrey DeMunn) en Fenómeno (1996) (redoblaje) * Oficial Kellogg Curry (John C. Reilly) en Muchachos (1996) * Tío Dave Palmer (Bill Smitrovich) en El Fantasma (1996) * Sam Deeds (Chris Cooper) en Estrella solitaria (1996) * Tony dos dedos (Joe Viterelli) en El protector (1996) (2ª versión) * Despachador #1 en El regreso de Annie (1995) * Juez Griffin (Jürgen Prochnow) en El juez (1995) * Iago (Kenneth Branagh) en Otelo (1995) * Jack McCloud (Patrick Swayze) en Tres deseos (1995) * Sam Deeds (Harrison Ford) en Sabrina (1995) (redoblaje) * Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) * Reggie (Ernie Hudson) en Diario de un rebelde (1995) * Det. Mackey (Christopher Plummer) en Eclipse total (1995) * Tío Irvin (Jean-Louis Trintignant) / Presentación e insertos en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) * Oficial / Cantinero en El Cuervo (1994) (redoblaje TV) * Konali (Ron Perlman) en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) * Etok (Reid Asato) en Terreno salvaje (1994) * Francisco (Jonathan Hyde) en Un simple mortal (1994) * W.E. (Joe Stevens) / Insertos en La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) * Policía en El árbitro (1994) * Eddie Biasi (Stanley Tucci) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Vince Johnson (Powers Boothe) en Cielo azul (1994) * Coronel John Reynolds (Kent McCord) / Presentación e insertos en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) * Edgar Friendly (Denis Leary) en El Demoledor (1993) * Fred Herbert (Ben Stein) en Me and the Kid (1993) * Ingeniero judío (Sebastian Konrad) / Mesero (Eugeniusz Priwiecenzew) en La lista de Schindler (1993) * Mitch Leary (John Malkovich) en En la línea del fuego (1993) * Newman (Tom Wood) en El fugitivo (1993) * Capitán de policía (Alan Arkin) en Una novia sin igual (1993) * John Riley (John Heard) en Gladiador: El desafío comienza (1992) * Policía (Bob Minor) en Un extraño amor (1992) * Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (2ª versión) * Fredericks (Michael Kitchen) en El rehén (1992) * Neal Burns (Stephen Shellen) en Nada es para siempre (1992) * Reportero Marcus Webley (Sam Derence) en Héroe accidental (1992) * Alguacil Stennis (Kim Robillard) en Diggstown (1992) * Ray Malcom (Billy Bob Thornton) en Un mal paso (1992) * Capitán Jacob Hilliard (Brian Blain) en El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) * Voces adicionales e insertos en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) * Profesor Raginar (Kevin McCarthy) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) * Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) * Martin Luther King (archivo) en JFK (1991) * Insertos en Bugsy (1991) * Sargento de policía (Stephen Root) / Fantasma (J. Christopher Sullivan) / Vecino en la ventana en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) * Padre Morning (Nicol Williamson) en El exorcista III (1990) * Reportero en Rocky V (1990) * Sonny Bunz (Tony Darrow) en Buenos muchachos (1990) * Niles Pender (Hart Bochner) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) * Sir Hugh (Nicholas Courtney) en Bullseye! (1990) * Niki Landau (Nicholas Woodeson) / Yuri (Giorgi Anjaparidze) en La casa rusa (1990) * Toe-Joe (Alan J. Wendl) / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Cry Baby (1990) * Dr. Lazwell (Dough MacHugh) en La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) * Tong Po (Michel Qissi) en Kickboxer (1989) (doblaje original) * Ike Pappas en El paquete (1989) * Russell Thompson (Matt Frewer) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) * John Simonsen (Raymond Oliver) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (redoblaje) * Richard Mansfield (Armand Assante) en Jack el Destripador (1988) * Del (Stephen Macht) en El escuadrón antimonstruos (1987) * Teniente Francis Farewell (Edward Fox) en Shaka Zulu (1987) * Encargado de hospital en El valor de una promesa (1987) * Alan Montforce (Barry Foster) en Detrás de la montaña (1987) * Tom Farell (Kevin Costner) en Sin escape alguno (1987) * Curly (Philip Bosco) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) * Voz en radio en Pelotón (1986) * François (Pierre Issot) en Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) * Jed Blankenship (Richard Hamilton) en El jinete pálido (1985) * Teniente Ed Traxler (Paul Winfield) en Terminator (1984) (redoblaje) * Almirante Wood (Laurence Olivier) en El motín del Bounty (1984) * Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Edward Woodward) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * John Purvey (Michael Bertenshaw) en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Kruger (Jack Thibeau) en Impacto fulminante (1983) * William Kirwill (Brian Dennehy) en Parque Gorky (1983) * Jaffar (Lambert Wilson) en Sahara (1983) * Statler (Robert Alan Browne) en Psicosis II (1983) (redoblaje) * Dillinger / Sark (David Warner) en Tron (1982) * Ladrón (Peter Yellen) / proxeneta (Stanley Timms) en Ángel de venganza (1981) * Curmudgeon (Syd Heylen) en Mad Max 2 (1981) (redoblaje/BD) * Perseo (Harry Hamlin) en Furia de titanes (1981) (doblaje original) * Teodoto (Kenneth Colley) en Pedro y Pablo (1981) * Lou Loomis (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Los locos del golf (1980) * Guardia de la prisión (Angus MacInnes) / Consejero Kryptoniano (John Hollis) en Superman II (1980) * Henri (Pierre Jalbert) / Piloto de jet en Aeropuerto 79 (1979) (doblaje original) * Simón el fariseo (Miki Mfir) (doblaje original) / Caifás (Ori Levy) (redoblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús(1979) * Teniente Starbuck (Dirk Benedict) en Misión Galáctica: El ataque de los Cylones (1979) * Amos Clemens (R.G. Armstrong) en Asesino invisible (1977) * Artie Kirks (Lenny Gaines) en New York, New York (1977) * Comandante Carl Jessop (Cliff Robertson) / Oficial del Yorktown en La batalla de Midway (1976) * Thomas "Babe" Levy (Dustin Hoffman) en Maratón de la muerte (1976) * Aguador (Al Silvani) (redoblaje) / Andy el tabernero (Don Sherman) (redoblaje de 2000) en Rocky (1975) * Nick (Kenneth Mars) en Secreto oculto en el mar (1975) * Quint (Robert Shaw) en Tiburón (1975) (redoblaje DVD) * Cletus (Moses Gunn) en Gladiadores del Futuro (1975) * Hai Fat (Richard Loo) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (doblaje de DVD) * Caz Dolowicz (Tom Pedi) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) * Padre Dyer (William O'Malley) en El exorcista (1973) (doblaje original) * Philip Tattaglia (Victor Rendina) en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) * SEN 5241 (Donald Pleasence) en THX 1138 (1971) * Howie Elwood (Roy Jenson) en Casta invencible (1970) * General Wolseley (Nigel Green) en Khartoum (1966) * Polydeuces (John Crawford) en Jasón y los argonautas * Vin (Steve McQueen) en Los siete magníficos (1960) (redoblaje) * Joe Burdette (Claude Akins) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) * Edward R. Murrow / Thorndyke en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Detective Obregon (Joseph Calleia) en Gilda (1946) Series de televisión Malcolm Stewart * Dr. Sinclair en Smallville (2005) * Dr. Quarrington en Abducidos (2002) * Willy en Buffy, la cazavampiros (1999) * Bill Marsh en MacGyver (1990) Don Johnson * Nash Bridges en Nash Bridges (1996-2001) * James Crockett en Miami Vice (1984-1990) Kurtwood Smith * Brett Connors en Psíquico (2007) * Dr. Obyedkov en Doctor House (2007) Stephen Root * Dan en La teoría del Big Bang (2014) * John Pratt en Malcolm (2002) Otros * Forense (Philip Hernandez) (1ª temp. ep. 8) en Gotham * Harold Waldorf (John Shea) en Chica indiscreta * Rafe McCawley (Graham Greene) en Defiance * Principal Storms (Lorne Cardinal) en Level Up * Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross (George Clooney) (1ª temp.) en E.R. Sala de urgencias * Timothy "Tim" McManus (Terry Kinney) en OZ * Dennis Ryland (Peter Coyote) en Los 4400 * Frederick "Fred" Yokas (Chris Bauer) en Emergencias urbanas * Christian Shephard/El Hombre de Negro (John Terry) en Lost (2004-2010) * Simon Craig en Estoy en la banda * Voces adicionales en El mentalista * Eddie Willows (Timothy Carhart) (2000-2009) / Morris Pearson (Leland Orser) (2001, ep. 42) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Mr. Bean * Gary Basaraba en Boomtown * Marcus Dixon en Alias * Dr. Steven Hamilton / Henry Small en Smallville * Padre de Chase en Doctor House * Sr. Collins en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Zen-Aku (eps. 11, 12 y 27) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * David Rossi (Joe Mantegna) en Mentes criminales * Angus MacGregor en Los socios de la ley * Alcalde Luis Ramón (Michael Tylo) / Alcalde Ignacio de Soto (John Herzler) en El Zorro * Percy Astucia (Harry Hill) / Benjamin Ciruelos (David L. McCallum) en La peor bruja * Stringfellow Hawke (Jan-Michael Vincent) en Lobo del Aire (1985) * Philip "Phil" Eames (Greg Mullavey) (ep. 10) en Automan (1983-1984) * Jack McGee (Jack Colvin) (1ª temp. excepto el ep. piloto y 4ª temp.) en El Hombre Increíble * Simón el Mago en Anno Domini * Papá de Guillo (Alex Bachlow) en Escalofríos (ep: "Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") (doblaje original) * Cecil Tucker (Gordon Joseph Weiss) en Las aventuras de Pete y Pete (1ª temp. ep. 6) * Maury en Victorious * Kevin (Olivier Galfione) / Alessandro Ravagi (Fedele Papalia) / Voces diversas en Academia de Modelos * Pizarro (ep. "Degas y la bailarina") / Dr. Robert Oppenheimer (ep. "Einstein, la luz elevada al cuadrado") en Los inventores * Bill Farren (Cooper Huckabee) / Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) (1ª voz) en MacGyver * Baker (Robert Maffia) / Elias (David Diaan) / Adamo Dioli (Joe Marinelli) / Sr. Cardozo (Rubén Rabasa) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Jay Leno en El séquito * Hugh Jones (Ray Wise) (temp. 1) / Voces adicionales en Agente Carter * Frank Tagliano en Lilyhammer * Zin (Geraint Wyn Davies) en El cazador (2001) * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Anime Jōji Yanami * Abuelo de Jacob (un loop ep. 21) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Totosai en Inuyasha * Totosai en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Hōchū Ōtsuka * Jiraiya en Naruto * Jiraiya en Naruto Shippūden Unshō Ishizuka * Moichi Taoka (ep. 13-101) en Slam Dunk * Padre de Miyata en Espíritu de lucha Otros * John Wayne (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Gigi * Makizo Aramaki "MakiMaki" en Bleach * Padre de Li-en en Zatch Bell * Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones * Michael Atton / Víctor / Entrenador del Furano / Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones J * Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Hombre Rojo en Sailor Moon * Gran Sabio (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Gozo en Agent Aika * Nakht Pitrah en Shaman King * El Mar en Koni Chan * Gara / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball * Mr. Lao en Dragon Ball Z * El Gato / Sr. Looper / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Sr Matthews en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco * Sr. Pepino en Marco (redoblaje) * Fourtress Pyrus en Bakugan * Corazón de acero (1ª voz) / Aknamkanon en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Waddle Doo / Sargento Kit Cosmos en Kirby Películas de anime * Director de la Interpol / Guardia de seguridad en Street Fighter II: La película * Bodolza en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross Películas animadas * Bernardo en Francisco, el caballero de Asís * Padre de Jacinta y Francisco en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima * Grem (Joe Mantegna) / Finn McMissile (Michael Caine) (tráiler 1) en Cars 2 * Zig-Zag en El zapatero y la princesa (1ª versión, VHS) * Sr. Litwak (Ed O'Neill) en Ralph, el demoledor * Vlad (Mel Brooks) en Hotel Transylvania 2 (tráiler) * Granjero Del Valle / Narrador (ambos, Garrison Keillor) en La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry * Textos y voz en off / Voces adicionales en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (versión de Warner Bros.) * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial Series animadas * Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico en Los 4 Fantásticos * Shingen Yashida en MAD * Solomon Grundy en El reto de los Súper amigos * Sastre / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-) en Un show más * Dr. Connors/Lagarto / Hobgoblin / Hydro-Man / Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico / Morbius (1ª aparición) en Spider-Man * Fin Fang Foom / Láser Viviente / Abuelo de Clint Barton / Justin Hammer (3 eps.) / Howard Stark / Ho Yinsen / Reverendo / Bill Clinton (un ep.) en Iron Man * Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico en Hulk * Herre en El óceano glacial * Dale en Academia Skylanders * Rajá de Sarajuak "James Brock" / Tremal Naik "Pipiris Nais" en Sandokán * Zed (primeros eps.) en Hombres de Negro * El más alto rojo en Invasor Zim * Raúl Rodríguez en Rocket Power * Coronel Jasper F. Castle en Max Steel (2013) * Monty Uno (Padre de Número 1) / Dr. Olivera (Padre de Número 5) / Voces diversas en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Dr. Animo (3ª voz) / Wildvine en Ben 10 * Plo Koon en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Hiro (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos * Senador Scott McMillan en Spawn * Clanky Claus en Rolie Polie Olie * Coronel Mostaza en Duck Dodgers * Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú * Maio / Insertos en Super Kid * General Azul (un ep.) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Computron / Magistrado Korwak en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Ganthet en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Pirata Crack McCraigen / Estafador #1 / Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas * Geppetto / San Jorge / Voces adicionales en Las tres mellizas * LeQuack (ep. "Le Quack Balloon") / Benton Tarantella (ep. "Gente mala y violenta") / Rey Bufo / Científico loco malvado / Gran Dios del Volcán / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde * Smokey / Abuelo de Kevin en Krypto, el Superperro * Vicepresidente Leslie (1ª voz) en Wabbit * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson Telenovelas brasileñas Tony Ramos * Miguel Soriano en Lazos de familia * Teófilo Ribeiro Alves en Mujeres apasionadas * Coronel Boanerges en La mestiza * Nikolaos "Nikos" Petrakis en Bellísima * Antenor Cavalcanti en Paraíso tropical * Opash Ananda en India, una historia de amor * Genésio Fonseca Souza en Avenida Brasil * Octavio de Alcántara Rodrigues e Silva / Dominguinhos en ¿Pelea o amor? * Carlos Braga en La fiesta * José María Pereira en Reglas del juego Victor Fasano * Octavio "Tavinho" Valverde en El clon * James Perkins en América * Gentil en Amazonia Otros * Chinquinho Forró (Cosme Dos Santos) en Terra Esperanza * Vicente (Pedro Paulo Rangel) en El sabor de la pasión * Elias (Leonardo Medeiros) en La favorita * Renato (Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos) en La vida sigue * Dr Ezequiel (José Rubens Chachá) en Gabriela * Clovis (Walter Breda) en La guerrera * Manolo (Elias Gleiser) en Flor del Caribe Telefilms * Ernie Pendleton (Richard Fitzpatrick) en Polo norte (2014) * Congresista Grant Phillips (Michael Ryan) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) Miniseries * Emperador Tiberio (Kenneth Cranham) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa * Michael Bux (Noel Burton) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin * Harold L. Ickes (Hal Holbrook) en Refugio * Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel (Joe Penny) en Crónica de gángsters Documentales * Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills * Robert Zemeckis en Despertando a la bella durmiente * Padre de Andrew en Diagnóstico Bipolar * Hijo de Robert F. Kennedy en Ethel * Andrew Balton en Vogue: La mirada del editor Cortos animados * Caifás en My Last Day Videojuegos * Plo Koon / Hank en Disney Infinity * Jiraiya en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * General Di Ravello en Just Cause 3 Locución * Pomada Unesia (voz del podólogo) (2014) * Chocolate Crunch de Nestlé (voz del padre de Guadalupe) (2012) * Nueva voz de Santa Claus para Tiendas Liverpool (2014, en sustitución del fallecido Esteban Siller) * Shampoo Medicasp (voz) (2017, spot para República Dominicana) Dirección de doblaje Auditel * Un cuento americano 4 (1999) * Un cuento americano 3 (1998) * Olimpiada de bikinis (1998) Grupo Macías * Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) * Sabrina va a Roma (1998) Intertrack * Cocodrilo (1999) * Supercampeones J (1994) Producciones Salgado * El club de la pelea (1999) * NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2005) * Guerreros Samurai (1988-1989) (inicio) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) * Vanessa (1972) Otros * Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (1982) (doblaje original) (SISSA - Oruga) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Grupo Macías * Producciones Salgado * Diseño en Audio * DNI Dubbing Studios * Intersound * Intertrack * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * SISSA – Oruga * Sensaciones Sónicas * Suite Sync * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * WG